Dream Where You Can't Look For
by rukii nightray
Summary: mengapa kau menangis?" "karena aku sedih. ." "mengapa kau sedih?" xIchixRukix
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei

Character: IchixRuki

Author: Rukii Nightray

~Dream where you can't look for~

Part 1

Prolog

Di bawah cahaya senja, di dalam bayangan awan merah sang pencabut nyawa matahari. Angin lembut menyapa sang sakura, meniup pelan rambut seorang gadis kecil dibawahnya. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu. Tak dapat kulihat wajahnya. Badannya bersandar di pohon itu. Ia menelungkup dan membiarkan dirinya terbenam dalam kesendirian. Sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke lututnya. Terus seperti itu. Semenit... Dua menit... Sejam telah berlalu. Tak juga ia angkat wajahnya. Dan entah mengapa... melihat hal itu membuat hatiku terasa perih... Akhirnya kudekati dia dan kudengar isakan tangis kecil darinya...

"Hei, mengapa kau menangis...?"

"Karena aku sedih"

"Mengapa kau sedih...?"

"Karena... kau berada di atas perahu yang sama denganku..."

.

.

.

"Tadi itu.... apa...?" ucap pemuda berambut orange itu dengan wajah bingung saat membuka matanya...

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan lunglai melewati pertokoan Karakura yang ramai. Hari begitu pagi, tapi karena ada janjian di klub, ia paksakan dirinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah sepagi ini. Di sepanjang jalan, ia masih kepikiran dengan mimpinya semalam. Sejak ia masuk SMA mimpi seperti itu hampir setiap hari mendatanginya. Dengan kejadian yang sama, seorang gadis kecil meringkuk di bawah pohon sakura. Yang Ichigo tak mengerti adalah kata-kata gadis kecil itu di akhir mimpinya. Lagipula, di dalam mimpi itu sosok Ichigo adalah seorang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun. Sehingga ia berpikir bahwa ia pernah mengalami kejadian seperti itu di masa lalunya.

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam gedung SMA Karakura. Beberapa orang yang melewatinya menyapanya. Teman-teman sekelas dan sisanya adalah para gadis penggemar Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri tidak begitu peduli dan hanya membalasnya dengan sapaan singkat "Pagi juga".

Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Menaiki tangga dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pintu. Belum Ichigo mengetuk pintu itu, dari dalam ruangannya terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat kencang.

"JANGAN! HENTIKAN!!! AKH!!!"

"Hahahhah... rasakan BUNNY PUNCH!!!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, entah mengapa Ichigo dapat merasakan darahnya yang naik ke kepala. Dengan keras ia buka pintu ruangan itu.

"APA yang--"

Teriakan Ichigo terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam terlentang di atas sofa, di atas tubuh gadis itu, seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna orange menimpanya sambil membekap wajah gadis bertubuh mungil itu dengan sebuah boneka kelinci. Di samping mereka, berdiri seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar tapi tak dapat berbuat banyak. Di dekat jendela duduk seorang pemuda berkacamata sambil membaca buku. Ia diam tak berkutik, seolah-olah kejadian yang ada disekitarnya tak pernah ada. Hanya sesekali ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk membalik halaman atau untuk membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Ah! Pagi Kurosaki" sapa gadis berambut panjang itu sambil tersenyum. Ichigo tidak dapat membalas sapaannya, darah di kepalanya sudah keburu mendidih. Ichigo berjalan dalam diam menghampiri satu per satu dari mereka. Dan dalam waktu singkat mereka pun telah merasakan jitakan Ichigo.

"Aku rela bangun pagi karena kemarin kalian bilang hari ini kita akan mendiskusikan suatu hal penting" ucap Ichigo pelan setelah ia dapat bernafas dengan normal kembali. Baginya masuk ke dalam klub ini adalah suatu kesalahan besar.

"Ya! Kau benar Ichigo! Kita akan mengungkap kenyataan di balik kasus yang menimpa Usa-chan! Dari kemarin wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu! Tidakkah kalian ingin mengetahuinya?!" deklamasi gadis berambut hitam itu sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi boneka kelincinya yang ia panggil Usa-chan.

"TIDAK!" jawab Ichigo ketus.

"Ya! Terimakasih atas jawabanmu yang tidak berpengaruh itu Ichigo!, sekarang kita dengarkan jawaban dari ketua Ishida yang akan menentukan kegiatan kita hari ini!" balas gadis itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa, seolah-olah ia tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan sangat berpengaruh pada amarah Ichigo yang sebentar lagi akan meledak seperti bom waktu.

"Terserah kalian... asal tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh"

"Yeah!!!!" teriak girang kedua gadis itu sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, laki-laki bertubuh besar itu pun mengikuti gerakan mereka tanpa ekspresi.

"JELAS APA YANG AKAN DILAKUKANNYA ADALAH HAL YANG SANGAT ANEH TAHU!!"

"Ichigo... ck... ck... kau itu terlalu kaku. Sebagai seorang anggota klub peneliti misteri, kita harus selalu menangkap dan menyelidiki segala kejadian aneh yang ada di sekitar kita... bahkan jika hal itu di luar batas kewarasan seorang manusia" kata gadis berambut hitam itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo yang sudah terduduk lemas di sofa. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng, seolah sedang mengasihani Ichigo.

"Ya... berarti kau yang tidak waras Rukia" jawab Ichigo singkat yang sudah pasti tidak akan didengarkan oleh Rukia. Rukia lalu keluar ruangan bersama gadis berambut panjang yang sudah menarik tangannya itu.

"Sado... kau ikuti Orihime dan Kuchiki dari belakang" ucap ketua Ishida tanpa beralih dari bukunya pada laki-laki bertubuh besar yang dari tadi hanya diam saja itu. Sado pun segera keluar ruangan tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun.

Ichigo menghela napas sangat panjang. Ia tidak menyangka kejadian yang dilaluinya selama 20 menit ini akan begitu membuatnya lelah...

Ichigo masuk ke dalam klub peneliti misteri karena ajakan Orihime, lagipula Sado temannya sejak SMP juga ikut, jadi Ichigo terima saja tanpa tahu nasib buruk apa yang akan menimpanya nanti. Saat hari pertama masuk klub, dia sudah tahu bahwa keputusan yang dibuatnya adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Dengan Ishida sebagai ketuanya dan coba tebak apa yang lebih buruk dari seorang kutu buku yang tak pernah peduli pada apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya...?

Ya! Seorang gadis eksentrik bernama Kuchiki Rukia sebagai wakil ketuanya. Gadis berumur 15 tahun yang selalu membawa boneka kelincinya itu kemana-mana. Dengan kuasanya sebagai seorang wakil ketua itu, Rukia selalu berbuat hal-hal aneh yang bahkan di luar batas kewajaran seorang manusia, jika dia memang seorang manusia tentunya, itu pikir Ichigo. Ichigo benar-benar heran pada ketua klub peneliti misteri yang terdahulu, yaitu Nemu-senpai. Nemu-senpai juga adalah seseorang yang cukup gila bagi Ichigo. Bagaimana dia bisa menyerahkan jabatannya pada seseorang seperti Ishida dan jabatan wakil ketua kepada Rukia hanya karena mereka sama-sama pecinta film horror...?

Dalam pandangan normal Ichigo, orang yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia pasti akan berpikir bahwa gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam kelam dan mata berwarna violet yang begitu lembut adalah gadis manis yang sempurna. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Jika ia ada di depanmu dan kau dianggapnya menghalangi jalannya pasti ia akan berkata dengan alis mengernyit...

"Apakah kakimu sudah rusak? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa keperluanku sangat penting dan hal yang penting ini harus terhalangi oleh syaraf di kakimu yang tidak juga mau memberi perintah ke otakmu bahwa kau harus segera menyingkir dari hadapanku?!" ia bisa berkata seperti itu tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa harus bernapas sekalipun... padahal jika ia tidak segila itu, ia hanya tinggal berkata "Permisi" sambil tersenyum. Ichigo yakin dengan senang hati orang itu pasti akan segera menyingkir, sekalipun syaraf di kaki orang itu memang ada kerusakan.

Hal apalagi yang membuat Ichigo berpikir bahwa keeksentrikan Rukia melebihi tingkat pemikiran seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun...?

Waktu itu saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, Rukia datang terlambat, tapi kesadarannya benar-benar nol besar. Ia berjalan santai memasuki aula sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya, sewaktu kepala sekolah Yama-jii sedang berpidato. Ketika wakil kepala sekolah Sasakibe turun dan menegurnya, coba kalian tebak apa yang ia katakan...?

"Diam dan dengarkan saja pidatonya pak tua!" jawab Rukia dengan nada memerintah, gilanya ia menjawab dengan suara perut menggunakan boneka kelincinya.

Saat perkenalan di kelas, ia melakukannya dengan cukup ekstrem. Meloncat dan berputar 360o dari arah pintu depan dan sambil tersenyum berkata "Maaf aku terlambat, kelinciku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua". Apa yang dilakukannya tersebut berhasil membuat Ise-sensei menganga cukup lebar dan menyadarkan anak-anak sekelas bahwa dunia ini begitu luas, masih banyak misteri dan kegilaan yang belum kita ketahui.

Ichigo masih ingat dengan jelas saat pertama kali ia berinteraksi dengan Rukia. Yaitu saat pelajaran olahraga. Bisa-bisanya bola yang ia lempar mengenai kepala Ichigo yang berada di belakangnya. Sungguh aneh... dan ketika Ichigo akan mengeluarkan kata-kata makian untuk Rukia, Rukia malah tersenyum dan berkata "Terimakasih untuk kepalamu, kalau tidak bola ini pasti sudah keluar ruangan, aku jadi tidak usah repot-repot mengambilnya". Ia... berterimakasih kepada kepala Ichigo...? kalian bisa bayangkan orang seperti apa dia sehingga Ichigo dapat terus mengingatnya. Sejak kejadian bola itu, mereka jadi lebih sering bertemu dan berinteraksi. Puncaknya saat Ichigo masuk klub peneliti misteri yang merupakan awal dari segala bencana dalam hidupnya.

Padahal dulu Ichigo selalu menjaga jarak dari lainnya. Kecuali dengan Sado temannya sejak SMP dan Arisawa Tatsuki temannya di dojo karate sejak umur 5 tahun. Ichigo bisa dibilang sebagai seseorang yang anti-sosial karena hal itu. Apalagi dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna orange, para guru sering menyangka Ichigo anak nakal, padahal Ichigo adalah anak yang cukup jenius di sekolahnya. Ia menempati peringkat ke-23 dari 232 pelajar di sekolahnya. Tapi sejak bertemu dengan Rukia, Ichigo menjadi lebih terbuka. Mungkin karena sifat Rukia yang juga mau tidak mau membuat Ichigo menjadi terpengaruh.

Kadang... dibalik sikap Rukia yang seperti itu, Ichigo merasa bahwa Rukia seperti menyimpan sesuatu... sesuatu yang mampu membuat matanya menjadi kosong saat menatap pohon sakura di halaman sekolah...

.

.

.

-tsuzuku-

Huhuhu... akhirnya ada kesempatan juga buat memperbaiki nih fic... karena ada masukan dari kalian yang merasa bahwa penyajian fic ini terlalu aneh maka author perbaiki. Di replace dan di edit ulang lagi. Semoga kali ini kalian suka...

Janggal ya part 1-nya? *emang!* ini baru perkenalan kok... initi ceritanya silahkan baca di part 2...

Hontou ni arigatou untuk kalian yang telah membaca fic pertamaku yang sangat gak jelas ini... hahahah, tolong di review yaaa...

Jaa mata neee... (/--_--)/


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei

Character: IchixRuki

Author: Rukii Nightray

~Dream where you can't look for~

Part 2

Tak terasa setahun telah berlalu. SMA Karakura memasuki tahun ajaran baru yang bagi Ichigo dan kawan-kawan berarti adalah tahun keduanya. Di awal tahun ajaran ini, klub peneliti misteri memutuskan untuk mengadakan acara Hanami. Selain untuk menyambut para anggota baru, begitu juga untuk melepas kepergian para senpai yang sudah menjadi seorang daigakusei.

"Selamat jalan untuk... Rangiku-senpai... Nemu-senpai... Hisagi-senpai... Kira-senpai dan... Shiba-senpai... semoga kalian bahagia disana... hiks" ucap Orihime sambil menangis sesenggukan. Seolah-olah pidato tersebut adalah pidato kematian di depan makam mereka...

"KAMI BELUM MATI!!!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Karena Orihime masih terus menangis dan kelihatannya tidak dapat melanjutkan pidatonya. Rukia dengan percaya diri segera berdiri di hadapan yang lain. Semuanya duduk di atas sebuah karpet bermotif bunga sakura, benar-benar serasi dengan suasana di bawah pohon sakura yang kelopak bunganya berguguran dan berterbangan di sekitar kami. Yang pasti Rukia tidak akan peduli dengan hal itu.

"Ya! Sekarang adalah sambutan dariku sebagai seorang wakil ketua! Kuucapkan selamat datang dan selamat bergabung dengan klub peneliti misteri!! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Hinamori Momo!!!"

Mereka pun bertepuk tangan. Ichigo benar-benar heran dengan kedua anak kelas satu tersebut. Dari banyaknya klub ekstrakulikuler di SMA Karakura, mengapa ia harus memilih klub yang benar-benar tidak jelas ini?

"Mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari mereka berdua serta alasan mereka masuk ke dalam klub ini!!" teriak Rukia dengan suara perut bersama Usa-chan, sambil mempersilakan mereka berdua untuk berdiri di depan.

"Na, namaku, Hinamori Momo. Aku masuk ke dalam klub ini karena ada Rukia-senpai. Salam kenal" ucapnya terbata-terbata dengan wajah merah. Sepertinya ia adalah orang yang pemalu. Atau... jika ingin berpikir jahat, kata-kata 'karena ada Rukia-senpai' dapat diganti menjadi 'karena dipaksa oleh Rukia-senpai' dan wajahnya yang merah adalah karena takut melihat Rukia.

"Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro, alasanku masuk ke klub ini karena aku ingin mencari sesuatu yang berbeda dari klub ekstrakulikuler yang lain" ucap Hitsugaya dengan wajah sedikit ketus. Kalau yang ini, Ichigo yakin tanpa perlu Rukia memaksanya ia akan masuk ke dalam klub ini. Karena satu-satunya yang ia yakini dari klub ini adalah kegiatannya yang benar-benar berbeda dari klub yang lain sehingga hal itu pasti yang dimaksudkan oleh Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba saja Nemu-senpai berdiri dari zabutonnya. Lihat? Zabuton? Saat hanami? Tidak salah kalau Ishida dan Rukia yang menjadi penerusnya...

"Aku akan mengatakan sebuah pengumuman penting. Sehubungan dengan Ishida-san yang akan direkrut menjadi ketua klub kyudo, maka, posisi ketua klub peneliti misteri yang kosong tersebut akan diambil oleh..." ucap Nemu-senpai dengan wajahnya yang biasa yaitu tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. Kata-katanya terhenti, ia lalu menatap ke arah Ichigo dan Ishida bergantian. Seolah seperti sedang bertukar kode dengan Ishida. Rukia menatapnya dengan antusias. Orihime masih tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Sado di sebelahnya memegangi tissue untuk Orihime. Seolah mendapat firasat buruk, Ichigo menatap ke arah Izuru-senpai yang dianggapnya paling normal di dalam klub ini. Namun ia hanya membalas tatapan Ichigo dengan tatapan penuh rasa iba.

"...Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Yeah!!!" teriak Rukia bersemangat sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Usa-chan. Kata-kata Nemu-senpai yang singkat itu membuat Ichigo mematung seketika, memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan remajanya yang tenang akan dihancurkan dalam sekejap oleh sebuah klub peneliti misteri yang aneh...

.

.

.

"Hahaha!!! Tidak seburuk itu Ichigo! Begitu juga Rukia kan putri keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki, ia pasti bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal... yah... er... hal yang lebih gila dari kegilaan-kegilaannya selama ini!"

"Kau tidak membantu Kaien-senpai, sudah kuduga kau sama gilanya dengan Rukia" ucap Ichigo lesu. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan pulang bersama Shiba Kaien-senpai, mantan wakil ketua klub peneliti misteri. Yang lainnya pulang dengan menaiki mobil Shuhei-senpai.

"Oh ya? Mungkin karena alasan itu Kurotsuchi memilihku sebagai wakil ketua dulu. Hhahahaha"

"Aku tahu kalau peraturan di SMA kita seorang tidak boleh menjabat sebagai ketua di 2 buah klub, tapi kenapa harus aku yang dipilih?!"

"Kau mau kalau Rukia yang menjadi ketuanya?" kata-kata Kaien-senpai seketika membuat bulu kuduk Ichigo berdiri. Memikirkan betapa lebih buruk hari-harinya di klub jika Rukia yang menjadi ketuanya. Lebih baik ia tetap seperti itu.

"Segitu tidak sukanya kau dengan Rukia, Ichigo? Aku harap kau jangan hanya menilainya dari sikapnya yang eksentrik itu" ucap Kaien-senpai, nada bicaranya berubah menjadi serius.

Bukannya Ichigo tidak suka pada Rukia. Ia hanya berpikir jika di dekat Rukia dan ide-ide gilanya, Ichigo selalu ditimpa masalah. Seperti saat kejadian bola itu.

"Kalau menurutku... sikap Rukia yang seperti itu hanya untuk menutupi sesuatu, apa tadi kau tidak lihat ekspresi Rukia saat akan pulang? Ia menatap ke arah pohon sakura dengan wajah yang seolah ingin menangis"

"Ya..." jawab Ichigo pelan sambil memandang langit senja. Pemandangan itu membuat Ichigo bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Rukia saat itu. Mengapa ia berwajah seperti itu? Tidak hanya waktu itu, tapi juga di waktu-waktu yang lain. Ichigo sering menyadarinya. Ketika yang lain sedang tidak memperhatikannya, ekspresi Rukia berubah. Baik di kelas maupun saat di ruang klub.

"Kau sadar ya? Baguslah kalau begitu setidaknya itu dapat menjadi alasanmu untuk menjaganya"

"Menjaga?" tanya Ichigo bingung dan Kaien-senpai hanya tersenyum.

Mereka terus berjalan berdua dengan pikiran masing-masing tentang Rukia. Ichigo jadi teringat lagi tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di ruang klub, saat itu hanya ada dirinya dengan Rukia...

"Kau selalu membawa-bawa boneka kelinci itu kemana-mana ya...?"

"Bukan boneka kelinci itu! Namanya Usa-chan!"

"Ya... ya... siapalah..."

"Memangnya kau merasa terganggu?!"

"Tidak... hanya saja... aneh kan... kau sudah kelas 2 SMA dan masih membawa-bawa Usa-chanmu itu kemana-mana nanti orang berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangmu loh..."

"...Apanya yang aneh...?"

Ichigo masih ingat dengan jelas. Saat itu Rukia menjawab kata-katanya dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin dan tajam. Seolah-olah ia ingin menarik Ichigo ke dalam kesedihan dan kegelapan yang dirasakannya. Angin yang berhembus dingin dari jendela ruang klub yang terbuka menambah suasana tegang di antara mereka. Ichigo tidak menyangka jika kata-katanya itu dapat membuat Rukia berubah. Menjadi seseorang yang Ichigo tidak kenal. Saat itu, bagi Ichigo, sosok Rukia terlihat begitu tegar, sosok yang belum pernah Ichigo lihat sebelumnya. Dan entah mengapa Ichigo ingin melindunginya.

Saat itu juga, sekelebat mimpi tentang gadis kecil di bawah pohon sakura itu muncul. Hampir saja Ichigo ingin memeluk Rukia kalau saja Ishida dan Orihime tidak segera muncul. Dan dengan segera ekspresi wajah Rukia berubah. Menjadi Rukia yang biasanya.

Wajah Ichigo tiba-tiba saja memerah mengingat hal itu. Membuat Kaien di sampingnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Sepanjang perjalanan di hari itu, akhirnya muncul pertanyaan besar dalam benak Ichigo. Siapa Rukia sebenarnya? Apakah Rukia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang mempunyai dua kepribadian? Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk dalam otak Ichigo. Dan membuatnya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang seorang Rukia...

.

.

.

Musim semi berakhir. Dan datanglah musim panas yang berarti.... ya! Liburan musim panas!. Bagi Ichigo musim panas adalah waktu yang paling mengerikan. Selain karena cuacanya yang benar-benar panas dan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk dari Ise-sensei. Hal lain adalah... karena ada kegiatan klub yang sangat menyebalkan! Tapi tentu berbeda apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo dengan yang dipikirkan anggota klub yang lain. Terutama bagi Rukia. Liburan musim panas adalah sarananya untuk bersenang-senang dan melakukan segudang ide-ide gilanya.

Di musim panas tahun lalu, klub peneliti misteri pergi ke gunung dengan tujuan melihat bintang. Namun pada akhirnya tujuan mereka berubah. Mereka berlima dan para senpai yang ikut malah tersesat di gunung, hanya karena Rukia yang ingin mengejar seekor anak beruang. Tindakan cerobohnya itu membuat Ichigo dan yang lain terpaksa harus memakan buah asing yang berbentuk seperti buah pir padahal rasanya tidak seperti buah pir.

Karena tahun ini para senpai tidak dapat ikut. Jadilah sekarang Ichigo berdiri mematung, memandang jauh warna biru yang begitu luas terhampar. Dan merasakan panas yang begitu menyengat...

"Kenapa harus ke laut sih?!"

"Jangan merengek seperti nobita, Ichigo! Memangnya kau mau kalau kita semua pergi ke gunung lagi? Mengulang tragedi yang lalu?" jawab Rukia polos sambil membantu Sado memindahkan barang dari mobil ke dalam vila.

"Memangnya itu gara-gara siapa hah?!"

"Berisik! Diam dan angkut saja barang-barangmu! Untung saja ayahku tidak keberatan meminjamkan vilanya ini kepada kalian..." gerutu Hitsugaya sambil berusaha keras mengangkat sebuah tas berwarna biru tua yang sangat besar. Sangat kelihatan usaha kerasnya itu dari raut wajahnya yang mengkerut.

"Aku kan tidak minta" balas Ichigo sambil mengangkat tas besar itu dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat Hitsugaya sedikit kesal karena Ichigo dapat mengangkatnya dengan begitu mudah.

Mereka semua kemudian masuk ke dalam vila. Vila itu cukup besar dan bergaya barat kuno. Di sebelahnya masih ada sebuah vila lagi yang sama besarnya, tapi yang ini bergaya jepang kuno. Posisi kedua vila ini sangat strategis langsung menghadap ke arah laut. Sehingga suara ombak yang menggulung dapat terdengar cukup jelas. Yah... setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada tersesat di gunung, pikir Ichigo.

Hanya sebentar saja mereka beristirahat, Rukia sudah mengetuk pintu kamar mereka semua. Daripada disebut mengetuk, lebih cocok jika disebut menggedor pintu. Itu berarti tandanya, kegiatan klub pun akan segera dimulai dan tidak ada yang tahu apa itu... bahkan Ichigo yang ketuanya sekalipun.

"Aku akan memberi kalian pengumuman penting! Karena kita hanya 3 hari menginap disini, maka aku akan menyusun rencana kegiatan untuk kita selama 2 hari ke depan. Aku memberi kebebasan pada kalian untuk hari ini. HANYA UNTUK HARI INI!"

"Kau tidak keberatan kan Ichigo?"

"Ya..." jawab Ichigo pasrah sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu, kalau ia melawan hanya akan menjadi perseteruan yang tidak berarti. Tentu saja dengan kemenangan ada di pihak Rukia. Ichigo tidak mau nasibnya menjadi seperti Hitsugaya. Kalah telak dengan cara yang sangat tidak terhormat. Di akhir perseteruan Rukia mengucapkan kata-kata tabu untuk Hitsugaya yaitu "Diam! Pendek!"

Begitulah...

Setelah mengatakan pengumuman yang seenaknya itu. Rukia pun segera melenggang pergi ke kamarnya, menyusun rencana-rencana gilanya. Bagi Ichigo, ini adalah saat-saat terbaiknya. Daripada harus menyakiti diri dengan berpanas-panasan di pantai bersama yang lain, ia lebih memilih tidur dengan tenang hingga besok pagi. Mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk persiapan menghadapi kegilaan Rukia yang sudah menunggunya di depan...

.

.

.

**Hari 1**

Pagi hari - battle volley fight!

Siang hari - istirahat + acara bebas (4 jam) setelah itu observasi di sekitar vila!

Sore hari - mencari kerang + melihat matahari terbenam

Malam hari - kimodameshi!

**Hari 2**

Pagi hari - persiapan untuk pulang

Siang hari - melanjutkan observasi!

Sore hari - pulang

Ganbatte! o kuchiki rukia!

Kertas karton putih besar berisi rencana-rencana gila Rukia tertempel di atas meja makan. Membuat semua anggota klub yang ingin sarapan tercengang melihatnya. Ada apa dengan otak Rukia? Mengapa ia menempelkan kertas pengumuman sebesar itu di atas meja makan? Bukannya di dinding atau di pintu kamar?

"OHAYOU!!! Hebat! Tanpa kusuruh kalian semua sudah berkumpul disini! Setelah sarapan selesai, kita akan segera melakukan kegiatan klub!"

"Rukia... ini... apa...?" tanya Ichigo pelan sambil menunjuk ke arah kertas putih besar di atas meja.

"Itu kertas!" jawab Rukia mantap membuat yang lain semakin tercengang.

"Bukan itu! Maksudku, kertas apa ini?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh ya Ichigo?! Matamu pergi kemana?! Ini adalah rencana kegiatan kita selama 2 hari ke depan!" jawab Rukia lantang sambil menggebrak meja makan, membuat Hitsugaya tertawa terbahak. Sepertinya ia senang karena Ichigo akhirnya bernasib sama dengannya. Ternyata salah aku telah bertanya, pikir Ichigo.

Dengan wajah lesu, Ichigo pun mulai sarapan. Sepertinya waktu bebas kemarin belum cukup untuknya. Yang berwajah cerah sepertinya hanya Orihime. Dia memang tipikal orang yang selalu tersenyum di mana saja dan kapan saja. Hitsugaya juga tersenyum puas. Hinamori makan dengan wajah menunduk. Sedangkan Sado makan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Setelah sarapan selesai. Rukia langsung menyeret tangan Ichigo ke luar vila, disusul oleh yang lainnya berlari mengikuti. Langkah Rukia yang cepat, akhirnya terhenti di depan sebuah net voli yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

"Yup" gumam Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja membuka bajunya di depan Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo terbelalak seketika.

"Hei Rukia! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa?" tanya balik Rukia dengan wajah polos. Sekarang sosoknya sudah berganti menjadi seorang gadis manis dengan kaos putih yang ditengahnya ada gambar seekor kelinci, dipadu dengan celana ketat pendek berwarna biru tua. "Ti... tidak apa-apa..." jawab Ichigo terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah. Ternyata, Rukia sudah memakai baju dari awal. Firasat Ichigo benar. Ini Ichigo sebut sebagai 'tindakan gila Rukia no.1' dan Ichigo yakin, tindakan-tindakan gila ini masih akan terus berlanjut.

Setelah menunggu Orihime dan Hinamori selesai berganti pakaian. Dengan cara yang lebih normal dari Rukia tentunya. Pertandingan 'battle volley fight' pun dimulai. Orihime dan Hinamori mengenakan pakaian renang yang sangat manis, sangat cocok jika dikenakan oleh mereka berdua. Rukia berdiri di samping mereka sambil menguncir rambutnya. Bagi Ichigo hal itu terlihat sangat tidak kontras!

Hinamori yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Hitsugaya, tersenyum ke arah Hitsugaya. Hal itu seketika membuat wajah Hitsugaya memerah. Ichigo yang berdiri di sampingnya merasa bahwa ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk balas dendam.

"Love love bomber" ucap Ichigo tanpa melihat ke arah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang mendengarnya menyadari bahwa Ichigo sedang mengejeknya dan segera membalas ucapan Ichigo sambil menatap jauh ke arah laut, seolah-olah sedang mengasihani Ichigo.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau yang mengharap lebih saat Kuchiki-senpai melepas bajunya di depanmu"

"Ha???" ucap Ichigo dengan alis mengernyit. Hitsugaya menghela napas panjang setelah mendengar jawaban Ichigo yang bodoh itu.

"Jangan dipikirkan"

"Ah... usul Kuchiki-san memang bagus ya... buktinya Kurosaki-san dan Toushiro-kun sekarang sudah akrab..." ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

"KAMI TIDAK AKRAB!" teriak Hitsugaya mengelak. Ichigo yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Hitsugaya yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

.

.

.

Pertandingan voli pun selesai dengan kemenangan di kelompok 'Usagi' yang terdiri dari Ichigo, Hinamori dan tentu saja dari nama kelompok pun sudah jelas bahwa pasti Rukia ikut di dalamnya. Oh ya, Usa-chan juga termasuk, karena Rukia bermain dengan Usa-chan yang ia ikat di pinggangnya.

Walaupun pertandingan voli sudah selesai, itu berarti bukan tanda bahwa kegiatan hari ini selesai sampai disini. Jam 2 siang, Rukia kembali menggedor-gedor pintu kamar anggota klub yang sedang tidur karena kelelahan bermain voli. Karena tahu melawan itu sia-sia, maka semua pun dengan tampang kusut bersiap-siap untuk melakukan observasi. Entah observasi macam apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia di tengah laut Izu ini...

Dengan ransel dan bawaan seadanya, Ichigo dipaksa Rukia untuk berjalan memimpin di depan. Saat Ichigo menanyakan tujuan dari observasi kali ini, Rukia menjawab dengan santai... "Menemukan keanehan yang belum pernah kita temukan!". Tentu itu adalah objek abstrak yang sangat sulit ditentukan. Apalagi dengan jalan pikiran Rukia yang sangat sulit dimengerti. Kalau mau menentang, Ichigo bisa saja langsung menjawab "Ah! Rukia! Aku sudah menemukan keanehan itu! Yaitu otakmu!" tapi sayang sekali Ichigo tidak dapat melakukan hal yang hanya akan membuat dirinya malah balik dicaci maki oleh Rukia.

Observasi yang sia-sia itu dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan mencari kerang yang lebih sia-sia. Setidaknya bagi Ichigo. Hitsugaya juga menunjukkan wajah tidak suka dan Sado dengan ekspresinya yang biasa. Sepertinya hanya para perempuan yang menikmati acara itu.

"Kurosaki, apa kau lihat Kuchiki-san? Ia sekarang tidak ada, padahal tadi dia ada di sampingku" tanya Orihime dengan wajah khawatir, mungkin karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Kalian tetap disini, aku akan mencari Rukia!" jawab Ichigo dengan segera. Dan ia pun berlari cepat ke arah vila.

"Aku heran pada si bodoh itu, padahal mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi kenapa wajahnya seperti itu?" ucap Hitsugaya setelah Ichigo berlalu.

"Toushiro-kun... sebuah hubungan itu terjalin tidak hanya dalam bentuk keakraban atau kemesraan loh... hubungan antara Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-san adalah contoh lainnya" jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum lembut membuat Hitsugaya terdiam dan berpikir.

Sedangkan itu, Hinamori menatap khawatir ke arah Ichigo berlari. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa semoga hal yang paling buruk itu tidak diketahui oleh Ichigo. Hinamori pun bergumam kecil... "Rukia-san..."

Hitsugaya yang tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Hinamori itu pun menatapnya cemas...

.

.

.

Ichigo berlari sekuat tenaga mengelilingi sekitar vila, tapi sosok yang dicarinya tak juga ia temukan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencarinya di vila sebelah, siapa tahu Rukia ada disana.

Harapan Ichigo tidak sia-sia. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok Rukia sedang berdiri di pekarangan vila bergaya jepang kuno itu. Tapi ada yang aneh. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Karena penasaran, Ichigo pun mendekat dan begitu kagetnya Ichigo saat melihat seseorang yang tak dikenal sedang berdiri di hadapan Rukia.

Ia seorang pria. Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam kelam. Wajahnya dingin dan pandangan matanya tajam menatap ke arah Rukia. Ichigo pun bersembunyi di balik pohon agar dapat mendengarkan percakapan mereka lebih jelas.

"Kenapa kau tidak izin padaku jika ingin pergi bersama teman-temanmu? Semua orang di rumah sibuk mencarimu"

"Maafkan aku nii-sama" jawab Rukia dengan suara yang amat lembut. Belum pernah selama ini Ichigo melihat Rukia berbicara selembut dan sesopan itu kepada orang lain. Di sekolah pun, baik pada guru maupun pada anak-anak yang lain, ia selalu saja berteriak-teriak dan bertindak sesuka hatinya. Dan lagi... nii-sama...? kakak...? Rukia punya seorang kakak...?

"Merepotkan saja, kau tahu kan kalau tindakanmu sangat mengganggu? Disini sedang diadakan pertemuan para petinggi keluarga Kuchiki, cepat segera pergi dari sini bersama teman-temanmu itu" ucap laki-laki berkimono itu sambil berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan Rukia.

"Baik" jawab Rukia dengan suara tercekat. Apa benar itu kakaknya Rukia? Sama sekali tidak ada tampang seorang kakak!, pikir Ichigo geram saat melihat orang itu meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja.

Rukia pun segera berlari ke arah vila Hitsugaya, melewati begitu saja Ichigo yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang pohon.

"Rukia tunggu!" panggil Ichigo sehingga Rukia menoleh ke arahnya. Ichigo dapat melihat wajah Rukia yang begitu kaget saat melihatnya.

"Ke... kenapa kau bisa ada disini...?"

"Kata Orihime kau tiba-tiba menghilang, karena hari sudah mulai gelap aku khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu, makanya aku mencarimu" jawab Ichigo asal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Rukia. Entah kenapa sekarang ia tidak bisa menatap Rukia. Ekspresi wajah Rukia yang berbeda dari biasanya membuat Ichigo merasakan perasaan yang aneh sedang bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

"Oh... begitu" jawab Rukia singkat dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk. Ichigo memaksakan dirinya untuk menatap Rukia. Cahaya mentari senja menyinari tubuh Rukia yang mungil. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam itu menutupi wajahnya, sehingga Ichigo tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Rukia saat itu. Tapi, Ichigo dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh mungil Rukia yang sedang gemetaran.

"Rukia... kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia yang menunduk, diam-diam kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu saja bodoh!! Aku tidak apa-apa!! mari kita segera pulang untuk melakukan persiapan kimodameshi!!" jawab Rukia tiba-tiba dengan suara yang amat lantang, membuat Ichigo yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya terlonjak kaget. Melihat Rukia yang biasanya sudah kembali, membuat hati Ichigo lega.

"Ya, ayo kita pulang, yang lain pasti sedang menunggu" jawab Ichigo sambil menghela napas yang kemudian disusul dengan seulas senyuman tipis. Rukia yang kaget akan ekspresi Ichigo itu kemudian ikut tersenyum dan tanpa ragu menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Dengan perasaan masing-masing yang belum dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata mereka berjalan menuju vila.

.

.

.

-tsuzuku-

Yup, selesai juga Part 2. hontou ni arigatou untuk kalian yang telah membaca lanjutan fic ini... huhuhuhu... T.T semoga kalian suka dengan perbaikan ini...

Apa ada yang janggal? Atau terasa aneh? Silahkan ditunggu kritikan, saran, pujian bahkan hinaan... hehhe... jangan lupa review yaaa...

Jaa mata neee... (/--_--)/


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei

Character: IchixRuki

Author: Rukii Nightray

~Dream where you can't look for~

Part 3

Acara kimodameshi yang berjalan begitu heboh akhirnya selesai. Walaupun tidak ada roh yang muncul karena mereka bercerita seram tidak sampai 100 kali, tapi tetap saja ketakutan begitu terasa. Itu mungkin karena Rukia yang sangat suka dengan cerita horror dan Sado yang tanpa ekspresi sangat ahli dalam menceritakannya. Mereka berdua benar-benar menjiwainya. Apa itu bakat alami?

Di tengah malam Ichigo terbangun. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan kejadian tadi sore. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dipikirkan Rukia saat itu? Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas sangat panjang. Pasrah, karena tidak mungkin Ichigo menemukan jawabannya kecuali ia bertanya sendiri pada Rukia. Tapi hal itu juga mustahil. Ichigo pun beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bermaksud untuk mencari cemilan di tengah malam, mungkin saja akan memperbaiki perasaannya yang sedang gelisah saat ini.

Ichigo berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong agar tidak membangunkan yang lain. Saat tiba di depan kamar Rukia, ia seperti mendengar suara rintihan Rukia. Karena merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Rukia, Ichigo pun masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia yang tidak dikunci. Begitu kagetnya Ichigo saat melihat Rukia. Wajahnya merah dan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ichigo pun menghampiri Rukia dan memegang dahi Rukia.

"Astaga! Kau demam Rukia?!"

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Rukia singkat. Ternyata firasat Ichigo bahwa Rukia sedang tidak sehat itu benar. Sejak acara kimodameshi tadi, Rukia seperti sedang memaksakan diri. Untung saja Ichigo sadar. Dengan tergesa-gesa Ichigo membongkar laci yang berada di samping tempat tidur Rukia, berharap ada termometer disana.

Setelah termometer ditemukan, ia masukkan termometer itu ke dalam mulut Rukia dan secepat kilat Ichigo berlari ke lantai bawah dan kembali ke kamar Rukia dengan membawa sebuah wadah berisi air dan es. Kemudian ia letakkan wadah itu di atas laci.

"39o?!" teriak Ichigo saat melihat termometer digital itu menunjukan angka 39. Dengan segera Ichigo merendam sapu tangannya ke dalam wadah yang berisi air es itu, memeras airnya dan meletakkannnya di atas kepala Rukia. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Ichigo yang sedang meletakkan sapu tangan di atas dahi Rukia dipegang oleh Rukia, hal itu seketika membuat Ichigo kaget.

"Ichigo... tetaplah disini..."

Kata-kata Rukia yang amat lembut itu langsung membuat wajah Ichigo memerah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat.

"Jangan, kau harus istirahat" ucap Ichigo pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukia yang hangat. Rukia yang kaget akan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo, tersenyum dan kemudian menjawab sepatah kata "Terima kasih"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Rukia pun tertidur. Tapi, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Ichigo tak juga ia lepas.

"Ya... sama-sama" jawab Ichigo sambil membiarkan tubuhnya terduduk di samping tempat tidur Rukia. Sebelum menutup matanya yang sudah sangat lelah itu, untuk sesaat Ichigo... menatap wajah Rukia yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat lembut.

.

.

.

'BRAK'

Suara pintu kamar Rukia terbuka begitu keras. Semua anggota klub menatap ke dalam kamar Rukia dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata biasa. Perasaan antara heran dan bingung bercampur aduk di dalam kepala mereka.

"Ugh... ng..." gumam Ichigo sambil mengucek matanya yang silau akan cahaya matahari pagi. Dan saat ia melihat semua anggota klub sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. Ichigo segera sadar dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Rukia dengan cepat.

"Se... selamat pagi semua...?"

"Ichigo... kau..." ucap Hitsugaya sambil menatap Ichigo seolah-olah Ichigo adalah seorang tersangka yang sedang mengelak akan kejahatan yang telah ia perbuat.

"Mmm... aku sudah tidak pusing... wah?! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua ada di kamarku??"

"Ohayou Kuchiki-san..." ucap Orihime menyadarkan mereka semua.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Kuchiki-senpai... hanya saja semalam apa kau tidak merasa ada orang jahat yang mengganggu mimpimu?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menyeringai ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo yang sadar bahwa Hitsugaya mengajaknya perang, segera berdiri dan berlari secepat kilat keluar kamar Rukia. Ia belum siap menghadapi ajakan perang Hitsugaya, jantungnya sedang berdegup begitu kencang melihat sosok Rukia sehabis bangun tidur.

"Aku mau mandi dulu!"

"Ada apa dengan Ichigo...? aneh sekali dia...?" ucap Rukia sambil mengernyitkan alis. Sementara itu semua anggota klub menatap ke arah Ichigo berlari dengan perasaan iba.

.

.

.

Ichigo terduduk lesu di bawah pohon di halaman vila. Ia tidak mengerti. Semalam, mimpi tentang gadis kecil itu kembali muncul. Setelah dipikir, semakin sering Ichigo bersama Rukia, mimpi itu semakin sering muncul dan semakin kuat mengikat perasaan Ichigo. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa perasaannya saat ini begitu kacau?

"Kurosaki-senpai" panggil seseorang membuat Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya siapa sosok yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Hinamori...? ada apa...?"

"Apa... Kurosaki-senpai suka dengan Rukia-san...?" tanya Hinamori dengan suara tercekat. Hinamori menatap tajam Ichigo, Ichigo sendiri kaget dengan tatapan itu. Ichigo pikir selama ini Hinamori hanyalah seorang gadis lemah lembut yang disukai oleh Hitsugaya. Tapi sekarang tatapan mata Hinamori berbeda, matanya seolah mengatakan ia takkan melepaskan apa yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu...?"

"Apa... Kurosaki-senpai tahu alasan Rukia-san selalu membawa Usa-chan kemana pun ia pergi...?" tanya lagi Hinamori dengan suaranya yang mulai tercekat. Ichigo tidak bisa menjawabnya dan hanya menatap Hinamori dengan wajah bingung.

"Hinamori... apa... kau juga sakit...?"

Hinamori tidak menjawab. Ia terdiam kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu karena... Usa-chan... adalah satu-satunya barang berharga peninggalan dari kakaknya..."

"Kakak...? maksudmu... kakak laki-laki Rukia yang mengenakan kimono itu...?" tanya Ichigo penasaran membuat Hinamori terkejut dan terdiam sesaat.

"Bukan! Bukan Byakuya-sama! Dia memang kakaknya Rukia-san! Tapi, bukan kakak kandung Rukia-san!" teriak Hinamori membuat Ichigo kaget. Melihat gadis yang biasanya hanya diam dan tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba marah, terus terang membuat Ichigo takut.

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Hinamori melunak, ia kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri Ichigo yang sedari tadi duduk di bawah pohon kemudian ia pun duduk di samping Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-senpai tahu tentang Byakuya-sama?"

"Tidak... aku hanya melihatnya kemarin berbicara dengan Rukia di vila sebelah itu, katanya disana sedang ada pertemuan para petinggi keluarga Kuchiki"

"Ternyata benar... yang membuat Rukia-san berubah tadi malam gara-gara Byakuya-sama"

Mereka berdua pun terdiam. Angin pagi yang begitu segar menyapa setiap helaian rambut mereka.

"...maukah... Kurosaki-senpai mendengarkan ceritaku?" pinta Hinamori sambil menunduk tanpa memandang Ichigo yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ya..." jawab Ichigo pelan sambil menatap ke atas langit. Mempersiapkan dirinya agar nanti kenyataan yang ia ketahui tidak begitu kejamnya.

"Aku dan Rukia-san sudah saling mengenal sejak kami masih kecil karena... aku dan Rukia-san sama-sama dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan yang sama... yaitu di panti asuhan Seireitei milik keluarga Juushiro, ayahnya Shiro-kun"

"Pa... panti asuhan...?"

Pernyataan Hinamori yang singkat itu mampu membuat Ichigo terbelalak. Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hanya bisa menatap langit. Ia tidak menyangka... Rukia yang selama ini selalu bersikap aneh mempunyai masa lalu seperti itu.

"Kata Isane-sensei, penjaga kami di panti asuhan waktu itu. Rukia-san ditinggalkan kakaknya di depan panti asuhan. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Rukia-san, kakaknya memberikan Rukia-san sebuah boneka kelinci yang kemudian selalu dibawanya kemana-mana itu. Mungkin karena hal itu, Rukia-san tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam dan menutup dirinya. Ia lebih suka menyendiri. Sepanjang hari Rukia-san selalu duduk di samping jendela panti asuhan yang menghadap ke jalan raya itu sambil memeluk Usa-chan. Ia... selalu menatap keluar dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Mungkin ia berharap akan kakaknya yang segera menjemputnya, namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu"

"Makanya... sampai sekarang pun ia selalu membawa boneka kelincinya itu kemana-mana?"

"Ya..." jawab Hinamori pelan. Perasaannya sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Mungkin... karena ia sudah mengungkapkan sebagian cerita tentang Rukia yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Lalu... saat Rukia-san berumur 10 tahun. Datang seorang pria berkimono ke panti asuhan kami. Aku dan anak-anak lainnya takut dengan sorot mata orang itu yang begitu dingin. Tapi Rukia-san... menatap mata orang itu dengan pandangan kosong. Entah apa yang diinginkannya saat itu terhadap Rukia-san, ia mengadopsi Rukia-san dan mengangkatnya menjadi adiknya"

"Orang yang kau sebut Byakuya-sama itu?"

"Begitulah"

"Setahun kemudian aku pun juga diadopsi dan keluar dari panti. Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat setahun lalu bertemu dengan Rukia-san di sekolah ini. Ia tersenyum saat menyapaku. Saat itu kupikir, mungkin Rukia-san sudah bahagia tinggal bersama keluarga Kuchiki sehingga bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Aku juga senang karena ia masih ingat padaku. Mungkin, karena saat di panti aku adalah satu-satunya anak yang berusaha keras mengajak Rukia-san berbicara. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Sikapnya yang ramah dan ceria itu hanya untuk menutupi kesedihan dan kegelapan yang merengkuhnya. Di saat ia sendiri, aku melihat Rukia-san berekspresi sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu yaitu saat kami masih tinggal di panti"

"Aku juga pernah melihatnya" ucap Ichigo akhirnya setelah lama terdiam. Dia tidak sanggup lagi menatap langit, karena Ichigo berhalusinasi melihat wajah Rukia di langit itu. Ichigo pun kemudian menunduk dan kembali terdiam dengan perasaan yang tak dapat diungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Tapi... beberapa bulan lalu, akhirnya aku tahu dari paman Juushiro alasan sebenarnya Byakuya-sama mengadopsi Rukia-san. Itu karena... Byakuya-sama adalah suami dari kakak kandung Rukia-san, Hisana-san. Kata paman Juushiro alasan Byakuya-sama mengadopsi Rukia-san adalah karena janjinya dengan Hisana-san. Hisana-san yang ingin menebus dosanya karena telah membuang Rukia-san. Ia ingin sekali meminta maaf kepada Rukia-san. Tapi, Hisana-san keburu meninggal akibat penyakitnya yang bertambah parah karena terus memikirkan dosanya pada Rukia. Sehingga Byakuya-samalah yang merawat Rukia-san"

"Kalau ia begitu menyesal, kenapa ia meninggalkan Rukia sendirian?!" teriak Ichigo sambil memegang bahu Hinamori. Hinamori yang kaget akan amarah Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Ichigo tersadar dan segera melepaskan Hinamori.

Mimpi tentang gadis kecil itu semakin kuat membayangi Ichigo, membuat kepala Ichigo begitu sakit. Semakin jelas... suara tangisan gadis kecil itu... semakin mencengkram perasaannya. Terdengar... gadis kecil itu berkata-kata... tapi, kata-katanya berbeda dengan di mimpi-mimpi yang sebelumnya...

"Kakak..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku tidak mau sendiri!"

"Karena... kau berada di atas perahu yang sama denganku... kita sama... kau dan aku... sama-sama ditinggalkan oleh orang yang berarti bagi kita..."

Mimpi itu semakin membuat kepala Ichigo sakit. Kata-kata terakhir gadis kecil itu membuat Ichigo teringat kembali akan Ibunya yang meninggal. Ichigo pun merengkuh. Hinamori yang di sebelahnya pun terkejut.

"Kurosaki-senpai...? kau tidak apa-apa...?"

"Ya... aku baik-baik saja, biarkan aku sendiri" jawab Ichigo lirih kemudian beranjak bangun. Ichigo pun berjalan lunglai ke arah pantai meninggalkan Hinamori dalam kebingungan.

Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan mereka berdua, akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Hinamori.

"Tidak apa-apa, si bodoh itu hanya shock. Jangan dipikirkan, kau menceritakan hal ini padanya juga demi kebaikannya dan Kuchiki-senpai kan...?"

"Ya... sebenarnya aku sangat takut, apakah Kurosaki-senpai bisa menerima kenyataan itu atau tidak..."

"Dan kau melawan rasa takutmu itu? Kau benar-benar sangat menyayangi Kuchiki-senpai ya...?"

"Begitulah... Rukia-san... adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku"

Hinamori kembali teringat akan masa kecilnya di panti asuhan. Saat itu Isane-sensei memberi tugas kepada mereka untuk menggambar, tetapi Hinamori yang tidak bisa menggambar ditertawakan oleh anak-anak yang lain karena gambarnya yang jelek. Lalu Rukia bersama Usa-chan menghampirinya. Saat Hinamori mengira bahwa Rukia juga akan mengejeknya...

"Apa?! kau juga mau menghina gambarku?!"

"...Aku mau kau menggambar kelinciku, namanya Usa-chan"

Saat itu Hinamori tahu Rukia sedang menghiburnya. Karena mata Rukia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Sebaliknya, kertas gambar Rukia malah kosong. Hal itulah yang meyakini Hinamori bahwa di antara banyaknya kenangan buruk pasti ada setitik cahaya yang akan menyinari kegelapan di hatinya. Sehingga Hinamori bisa tersenyum seperti sekarang...

"Jadi... bagimu aku tidak berarti apa-apa?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan tampang sedikit kesal. Hinamori kemudian membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Membuat wajah Hitsugaya seketika memerah.

"Hei! Apa maksudnya itu?! Momo!" panggil Hitsugaya pada Hinamori yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Di dalam hati... Hinamori hanya berharap satu hal agar... Rukia bahagia... karena Rukia telah memberikannya kebahagiaan...

"Semoga mereka berdua cepat menemukan cahaya itu" gumam Hinamori lembut.

.

.

.

-tsuzuku-

Yoy! Arigatou... karena telah membaca sekuel fic ini... part 3 kali ini dikhususkan untuk menguraikan masa lalu Rukia, apa terlalu monoton? Halamannya terlalu sedikit?

Silahkan ditunggu kritikan, saran, pujian bahkan hinaan... hehhe... jangan lupa review yaaa...

Jaa mata neee... (/--_--)/


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei

Character: IchixRuki

Author: Rukii Nightray

~Dream where you can't look for~

Part 4

"Huaaaaaaahhh!!!! Panaaaaasssssss!!!" rengek Rukia sambil terus-menerus mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas bertuliskan 'Daikirai Matsuri'. Entah dimana ia membeli kipas seperti itu...

Mereka semua sudah kembali dari perjalanan yang sangat menghebohkan itu. Baik bagi Ichigo maupun Rukia. Mungkin selamanya mereka berdua tidak akan bisa melupakan liburan musim panas yang sangat singkat di Izu itu. Apalagi bagi Ichigo yang akhirnya telah mengetahui masa lalu Rukia.

"Mengapa kakek tua itu senang sekali mengadakan hal yang tidak berguna begini sih?!" gerutu Rukia sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. Rukia adalah orang yang sangat tidak tahan dengan cuaca panas.

"Ini kan sudah acara tahunan di sekolah kita, Kuchiki-san... bersabarlah sedikit..." jawab Inoue sambil memindahkan kardus-kardus berisi barang tak berguna milik klub ke sisi stand.

"Ya... festival olahraga ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan" ucap Hinamori sambil tersenyum ke arah lapangan.

Ya... setiap tahun, SMA Karakura selalu mengadakan festival olahraga di akhir musim panas. Dengan pesertanya adalah seluruh klub ekstrakulikuler. Begitu pun dengan klub peneliti misteri yang selalu ikut festival ini setiap tahunnya. Maka, tidak heran sekarang semua anggota klub peneliti misteri harus melanjutkan tradisi turun-temurun dari para senpai mereka. SUKA atau TIDAK SUKA.

'Plak!' pukul Ichigo dengan majalahnya ke kepala Rukia. Tampangnya benar-benar sedang suntuk. Rukia yang dipukul hanya bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dan tidak bisa membalas karena menurut Orihime, Ichigo saat ini sedang bete dan jika marah Ichigo benar-benar mengerikan.

"Jangan menggerutu terus! Sekarang berpikirlah, jika kau lebih cepat menyelesaikan pertandingan ini, maka kau juga akan cepat kembali ke rumahmu dan bersantai!" ucap Ichigo dengan nada malas. Mata Rukia berkilat seketika. Rasa bencinya pada cuaca panas membuatnya bersemangat untuk segera mengakhiri pertandingan ini.

"Ayo! Kita segera selesaikan!!" teriak Rukia sambil mengangkat tangan Orihime dan Hinamori. Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sedangkan Hitsugaya terus melakukan pemanasan dan Sado hanya menatap mereka semua dalam diam...

.

.

.

Di pertandingan pertama adalah pertandingan renang. Klub peneliti misteri diwakili oleh Sado. Selain klub peneliti misteri klub-klub lain yang mengambil pertandingan renang ini adalah klub kyudo dengan wakilnya Yumichika, klub kendo dengan wakilnya Kotetsu Kiyone dan klub karate dengan wakilnya Hanatarou Yamada.

"Bersiap di posisi masing-masing!!!" teriak si pembawa acara yang ternyata anak klub siaran dengan begitu kencangnya. Ichigo yang sedang berdiri di samping speaker mengutuk si pembawa acara itu di dalam hatinya.

"Yak!"

Semua peserta mulai berenang dengan cepat. Sado berenang dengan kecepatan yang sangat mengejutkan dan berada di posisi pertama. Hanatarou berada si posisi paling akhir. Sedangkan Yumichika dan Kotetsu tidak mau terjun ke dalam kolam renang...?

"Tidak mau, rambutku yang indah nanti bisa rusak" ucap Yumichika sambil berkaca di cermin yang dipegangnya.

"Aku... takut air..." kata Kotetsu dengan suara yang bergetar.

Ichigo yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa kali Ichigo menghela napas pada hari ini. Ternyata orang yang sama gilanya dengan Rukia begitu banyak di dunia ini...

"Pemenangnya adalah Sado dari klub peneliti misteri!!!!"

Sorak sorai penonton atas kemenangan Sado membahana di seluruh sekolah. Sedangkan pemenang itu sendiri malah tidak berekspresi senang sama sekali.

Pertandingan berikutnya adalah lari marathon. Hitsugaya berlari dengan kecepatan di luar batas kemampuan manusia biasa. Ia mengalahkan Arisawa, kapten klub karate dan mengalahkan Ikkaku dari klub kendo. Padahal Ikkaku adalah pria tanpa rambut yang berkali-kali lipat lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari Hitsugaya tapi dengan sihirnya Hitsugaya dapat meraih juara pertama. Dunia benar-benar sudah terbalik, pikir Ichigo.

Di pertandingan-pertandingan selanjutnya pun klub peneliti misteri dapat menang mudah karena anggota-anggotanya yang ternyata mempunyai kemampuan yang luar biasa. Padahal selama ini, Ichigo mengira klub peneliti misteri hanyalah sebuah klub aneh dengan anggota dan kegiatan klubnya yang tidak pernah jelas.

Pertandingan terakhir pun tiba, yaitu pertandingan lari estafet. Tapi pertandingan lari estafet ini bukanlah pertandingan biasa. Setiap regu harus terdiri dari 5 peserta. Setiap peserta akan ditempatkan di posnya masing-masing. Misalkan, pelari pertama di pos 1. Di setiap pos akan disediakan berbagai macam ujian yang harus dilewatkan setiap peserta sebelum mereka berlari menuju ke pos berikutnya untuk menyerahkan tongkat estafet kepada para pelari yang sudah menunggu mereka di pos berikutnya. Kali ini, di pos 1 disediakan tantangan untuk menebak puzzle sebuah lukisan karya pelukis terkenal dunia. Setelah peserta dapat menjawabnya ia baru akan mendapat tongkat estafet dan dapat segera berlari menuju pos 2 untuk menyerahkan tongkat itu pada pelari kedua. Pelari kedua yang telah mendapat tongkat estafet dari pelari pertama harus segera menyelesaikan ujian yang berada di posnya agar dapat segera berlari menuju pos berikutnya. Dan begitu seterusnya hingga pos 5 selesai, barulah pelari kelima berlari menuju garis finish. Secara singkatnya dapat dilihat seperti kertas pengumuman yang dibuat oleh panitia di bawah ini...

Pos 1: menebak puzzle lukisan, sebutkan nama lukisannya dan nama pengarangnya

Pos 2: menghabiskan 5 porsi natto

Pos 3: menjawab pertanyaan sesuai kategori yang telah dipilih

Pos 4: permainan menebak dimana bola disembunyikan???

Pos 5: memilih kostum secara acak dan harus mengenakannya menuju garis finish

By: panitia festival dengan kerjasama:

Osis dan wakil ketua klub peneliti misteri

Seketika itu juga wajah para peserta pucat. Apalagi dengan para anggota klub peneliti misteri. Begitu kagetnya mereka saat melihat tulisan '...wakil ketua klub peneliti misteri' ternyata benar pikiran mereka, yang bisa membuat pertandingan dengan ide-ide segila ini hanyalah nona Kuchiki Rukia yang terhormat...

"Apa? kenapa kalian melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu? Bagus kan, kalau klub dapat ikut mengambil andil dalam festival ini! Aku sangat suka dengan pos 1! Biarkan aku yang jadi pelari pertama ya?" ucap Rukia tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Rukia... kok aku tidak pernah tahu? Aku kan ketuanya!" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia. Rukia segera menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mana bisa aku memberi tahumu! Kau sendiri selalu menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong! Memangnya kau akan mendengar perkataanku?"

Seolah tidak peduli dengan reaksi Ichigo, Rukia segera berlari ke pos pertama. Hal itu tentu saja membuat yang lain menatap Ichigo dengan cemas.

"Kurosaki-san kau mau kugantikan?" tanya Orihime membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak usah, kau jaga stand saja. Baiklah, karena Rukia ingin berada di pos 1, maka aku di pos 4. Hitsugaya kau di pos terakhir. Sado di pos 2 dan Hinamori di pos 3, bisa kan?"

"Ya!" jawab mereka bersamaan dan kemudian segera menuju pos masing-masing.

Pertandingan ini hanya diikuti oleh 4 klub yang memperoleh nilai tertinggi. Yaitu klub peneliti misteri, klub kendo, klub karate dan terakhir klub kyudo. Siapa pun klub yang memenangkan pertandingan ini, klub itulah yang akan keluar menjadi pemenang. Karena nilai terbesar ada di pertandingan lari estafet ini.

Ichigo berjalan pelan menuju pos 4. Ia merasa sedikit pusing. Semenjak kejadian di Izu itu, Ichigo jadi tidak bisa tidur. Karena Ichigo terus-menerus bermimpi tentang gadis kecil di bawah pohon sakura itu, ditambah dengan mimpi saat ibunya meninggal.

"Kau yang bernama Kurosaki ya?" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan Ichigo tanpa ia sadari. Orang itu menatap Ichigo dengan tajam.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Abarai Renji kapten klub kendo, teman Hinamori dan Rukia sejak kami masih di panti asuhan Seireitei" ucap lantang orang bernama Abarai itu. Ichigo menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut sementara jantungnya terus berdegup dengan kencang.

"Lalu? apa yang kau mau dengan mengatakan hal itu kepadaku?"

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Rukia. Hinamori bilang padaku, semakin kau dekat dengannya kau hanya akan membuka luka lama Rukia, padahal dia sudah lebih baik sekarang"

"...Lebih baik katamu? Menurutku tidak begitu"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang Rukia?!" bentak Abarai sambil mendorong Ichigo ke pohon dan menarik kerah baju Ichigo. Ichigo terdiam selama beberapa detik dan kemudian meremas tangan Abarai yang memegang kerah bajunya sambil balas menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa kau ingin aku menjauhi Rukia dan aku juga tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Sejak dulu aku punya prinsip, siapapun yang menghalangiku aku sama sekali tidak peduli!"

Abarai seketika itu pun kaget dengan reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh Ichigo. Perasaan Abarai pun jadi aneh, antara takut dengan tatapan mata Ichigo dan rasa cemburunya yang memuncak pada Ichigo.

"Baiklah, jika klub peneliti misteri dapat meraih juara pertama dalam festival ini aku akan mundur perihal Rukia, tapi jika klub kendo yang menang, kau harus segera menyingkir dari Rukia dan biarkan aku yang melindungi Rukia"

Ichigo kaget mendengar tantangan dari Abarai. Bayangan gadis kecil itu kembali muncul dalam benak Ichigo...

"Kau dan aku... sama... kau juga berlari dari kenyataan yang berada di hadapanmu dan kita sama-sama memilih membelenggu diri kita dengan pahitnya masa lalu... aku ingin tahu apa dosaku... apakah kau juga begitu?"

"Baiklah... aku terima"

Abarai segera menuju posnya dan begitu pun Ichigo tanpa mereka tahu bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

Suara tembakan menggema menandakan bahwa pertandingan lari estafet sudah dimulai. Ichigo berdiri sambil memegang dadanya yang mulai sesak di pos 4. Dalam pandangannya yang kabur, ia melihat Rukia dengan cepat berlari ke pos 2, padahal lawan-lawannya masih berada di pos karena tidak juga bisa menjawab puzzle lukisan itu.

Ichigo menahan sakit di kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh pingsan disini. Ia harus bertahan dan menyelesaikan pertandingan agar ia bisa tetap di sisi Rukia. Entah mengapa ichigo malah berpikir seperti itu...

Dari kejauhan Ichigo mulai melihat Hinamori yang berlari menuju posnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Mukanya memerah menahan rasa lelah. Ichigo pun bersiap di posisinya untuk menerima tongkat dari Hinamori. Dan tidak lama, Ichigo pun berhasil menerima tongkat estafet itu dan segera menjawab tantangan di pos 4. Ichigo dapat menebak tempat bola disembunyikan dengan sekali tebak! Dan ia pun segera berlari dengan sisa tenaganya menuju pos 5 tempat Hitsugaya menunggunya.

Renji yang berlari di belakang Ichigo, terpaku melihat Ichigo yang begitu sekuat tenaga berlari. Terpacu karena sikap Ichigo, Renji pun menambah kecepatan larinya sehingga ia sekarang berlari di samping Ichigo.

"Kau hebat Kurosaki, padahal kau baru mengenal Rukia, tidak kusangka tekadmu begitu keras" ucap Renji sambil terus berlari. Ichigo terdiam dan hanya terus berlari sambil menunduk. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke depan dengan wajah penuh keringat.

"Karena hal yang berharga itu... harus kulindungi"

"Eh?"

'BRUK!'

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ichigo langsung terjatuh. Renji yang berada di sebelahnya terkejut. Semua panitia maupun peserta segera berlari kencang menghampiri Ichigo yang sudah tergeletak di lapangan.

"Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Bertahanlah Kurosaki!" teriak Inoue sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ichigo.

Suara-suara ribut terdengar di telinga Ichigo yang masih setengah sadar. Begitu banyak suara-suara orang yang sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi... kenapa suara orang itu tidak terdengar?

Hanya satu orang... yang tidak terdengar suaranya. Bahkan Ichigo dapat mendengar suara Sado dan Abarai yang sepertinya sedang berdebat tentang dirinya. Dan suara Hitsugaya yang sedang menenangkan Hinamori. Tapi kenapa...? karena penasaran Ichigo membuka matanya yang begitu berat dengan perlahan, berharap ia dapat menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Rukia berdiri terpaku diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang menglilingi Ichigo. Ia tidak berbicara. Ia hanya terdiam. Di tengah kesadaran yang semakin menghilang, Ichigo melihat sosok asing Rukia yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya. Tatapan Rukia itu... membuat hati Ichigo semakin sakit. Tatapan mata Rukia itu seolah mengatakan 'Mengapa kau menahan rasa sakit hingga seperti itu...?'

.

.

.

"Ibu!!" teriak Ichigo berumur 5 tahun sambil menghampiri Ibunya.

Kurosaki Masaki tersenyum dan memeluk sosok kecil Ichigo yang memakai tegi itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Ibu, aku dapat mengalahkan Tatsuki! Aku semakin hebat!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu... teruslah menjadi kuat Ichigo... agar kau dapat melindungi apa yang berharga bagimu..."

Tiba-tiba saja sosok Kurosaki Masaki perlahan-lahan semakin menghilang. Sosok Ichigo kecil itu kemudian dikelilingi oleh kegelapan.

"Ibu! Jangan pergi!"

'Hiks... Hiks... Hiks...'

Suara tangisan yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Ichigo seolah-olah memanggilnya. Ichigo kecil menoleh. Dan ia melihat pohon sakura besar berdiri di tengah-tengah kegelapan itu. Ichigo mendekatinya dan terlihat sosok seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menelungkup di bawah pohon sakura itu.

.

.

.

Rukia membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan pelan. Ia masuk dan kemudian menatap bisu Ichigo yang sedang tertidur. Rukia dapat melihat dengan jelas air mata yang mengalir di wajah Ichigo, membuatnya semakin erat pula memeluk Usa-chan. Sepertinya ia bermimpi buruk, pikir Rukia.

Melihat air mata Ichigo yang mengalir semakin deras, padahal Ichigo sedang tertidur, membuat Rukia merasa sakit dan merasakan penyesalan yang amat dalam. Mungkin Ichigo tidak tahu, tapi Rukia tahu segalanya tentang Ichigo. Ia juga tahu alasan mengapa Ichigo menangis... dan itu pasti karena dirinya... Air mata itu ada... karena salahnya...

.

.

.

"Hei, mengapa kau menangis...?"

"Karena aku sedih"

"Mengapa kau sedih...?"

"Karena... kau berada di atas perahu yang sama denganku... kita sama... kau dan aku... sama-sama ditinggalkan oleh orang yang berarti bagi kita..."

Ichigo terpaku mendegar perkataan gadis kecil yang tetap menunduk itu. Ichigo pun berusaha menyentuhnya dan memegang pundaknya, membuat gadis kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya...

"Makanya... jangan pedulikan aku... karena akulah... yang telah membuatmu bersedih..." ucap sosok Rukia kecil itu sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya. Hal itu membuat wajahnya yang mungil memerah. Ichigo pun terpaku saat melihat sosok gadis kecil itu yang sebenarnya...

.

.

.

Ichigo tersentak kaget dari mimpinya dan kemudian langsung memeluk Rukia yang ada di depannya. Rukia kaget dan terdiam sebentar. Ia pun kemudian membalas pelukan Ichigo dengan erat sambil berusaha menahan tangisannya...

"Maafkan aku... Maaf Ichigo... Maafkan aku yang telah menyebabkan kematian Ibumu... Maaf..." ucap Rukia berulang kali. Ia lalu kembali menidurkan tubuh Ichigo yang ternyata hanya mengigau dan kembali tertidur.

Dengan cepat Rukia mengambil boneka kelincinya yang terjatuh dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi tanpa ia ketahui... ternyata... Arisawa yang bermaksud melihat keadaan Ichigo melihatnya dari balik pintu. Setelah sosok Rukia sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Arisawa pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Ichigo bangun untuk memberitahu apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Rukia barusan.

"Dasar... Ichigo bodoh"

.

.

.

-tsuzuku-

Hahha... selesai juga part 4. wah... jadinya banyak juga yaa... nggak nyangka deh... XP

Author nggak mau banyak komentar, nanti dibilang bawel. Yang penting... tetep... ditunggu kritikan, saran, pujian bahkan hinaan... hehhe... jangan lupa review yaaa...

Jaa mata neee... (/--_--)/


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite-sensei

Character: IchixRuki

Author: Rukii Nightray

~Dream where you can't look for~

Part 5

Renji menghadang Rukia yang sedang berlari-lari di koridor. Rukia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Renji.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu mungkin ini sia-sia... Tapi, aku suka padamu Rukia" ucap Renji sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia. Mungkin memang curang, menyerang Rukia disaat Ichigo sedang tertidur. Tapi... Renji ingin sedikit mempercayai apa yang diyakininya. Yaitu... perasaannya pada Rukia...

Rukia terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Renji tersebut dan kemudian dengan pelan melepas genggaman tangan Renji.

"Maaf!" jawab Rukia dengan boneka kelincinya. Kemudian Rukia pun berlari tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Renji.

Renji sudah tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Andai saja dari dulu ia menyadari perasaannya pada Rukia mungkin tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Tapi hati Renji sudah tenang. Apalagi karena Rukia menjawabnya dengan menggunakan Usa-chan. Itu tandanya... Rukia tidak mau menyakiti hati Renji dengan mengatakannya secara langsung. Renji menatap punggung Rukia yang semakin menghilang dengan perasaan yang hangat. Sambil mengingat-ingat masa lalu , saat mereka sedang bermain-main bertiga bersama Hinamori di panti asuhan Seireitei...

.

.

.

Rukia memasuki rumah kediaman Kuchiki sambil berlari dengan cepat, melewati dan bertemu dengan Byakuya di halaman depan. Padahal sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan Byakuya.

"Sudah kubilang agar tidak berlari-lari seperti itu kan?"

"Maaf nii-sama"

Rukia menunduk sambil memeluk Usa-chan erat-erat. Byakuya yang melihat hal itu jadi teringat dengan masa lalunya saat ia pergi ke toko hadiah bersama Hisana...

"Terimakasih ya Byakuya-sama... kau mau mengajakku pergi keluar"

"Ya... Hisana... kau suka dengan boneka kelinci itu?"

"Eh? Ah? ini? Aku... kupikir lucu sekali... kalau boneka ini dipeluk oleh Rukia... pasti lucu sekali..."

"Rukia?"

"Adikku, memangnya aku belum pernah mencaritakannya? Dia... lucu sekali... aku sangat menyayanginya..."

Byakuya menatap sosok Rukia lekat-lekat. Rukia yang wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Hisana. Hisana yang begitu dicintainya. Dan Hisana yang sangat menyayangi Rukia...

"Byakuya-sama... tolong aku... berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi Rukia... buatlah dia bahagia... sampaikan maafku padanya... aku... sangat menyayanginya..."

Hati Byakuya bergemuruh. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Rukia. Tentang kakaknya... yang sebenarnya sangat menyayanginya...

"Rukia..."

"Iya nii-sama"

"Apa yang selama ini kau pikirkan tentang Hisana?"

Rukia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Byakuya. Tidak biasanya Byakuya membicarakan Hisana, kakaknya. Kata Yoruichi-san, wajah Hisana sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Mungkin karena hal itu, Byakuya jarang mau menatap Rukia dan bersikap ketus pada Rukia, karena... dengan hanya melihat Rukia, segala tentang Hisana akan kembali muncul dalam benaknya.

"Tidak tahu..." jawab Rukia pelan. Ia tidak tahu. Karena sosok Hisana yang ia kenal adalah seorang kakak yang meninggalkannya di panti asuhan.

Begitu lama ia menunggu, tapi Hisana tidak juga kembali. Rukia ketakutan dan akhirnya menutup perasaan itu rapat-rapat. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Hisana sudah tidak ada dari Byakuya. Hal itu membuat keinginannya yang menunggu Hisana tak kunjung hilang. Sikap Byakuya yang seolah membencinya juga Rukia terima sebagai perasaan menghakimi atas semua yang telah ia perbuat. Ia tidak mengeluh. Ini semua... adalah balasan kesalahannya...

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang Rukia. Mungkin kau berpikir bahwa aku dan Hisana begitu kejam. Tidak apa-apa jika kau menganggapku jahat, tapi... jika kau berpikir bahwa Hisana jahat karena telah meninggalkanmu kau salah. Hisana meninggalkanmu, agar kau tidak menderita sama sepertinya. Agar kau tidak terkena penyakit mengerikan yang diderita oleh Hisana" ujar Byakuya sambil menatap Rukia tajam tapi penuh dengan kebenaran.

Rukia kaget mendengar perkataan Byakuya. Antara ingin mempercayai dan tidak. Tubuh Rukia gemetar tapi ia tidak bisa menangis di depan Byakuya, entah kenapa. Bayangan Hisana yang sedang tersenyum mendatanginya.

"Terimakasih nii-sama" ucap Rukia sambil berlari ke arah pintu gerbang.

"..."

"Seharusnya kau begitu dari dulu" ucap Yoruichi yang sedari tadi melihat mereka berdua. Ia muncul dari balik tembok dan tersenyum menatap Byakuya, adiknya yang sudah semakin tumbuh dewasa dan mengerti akan keteguhan yang sebenarnya...

.

.

.

Rukia berlari ke arah kuil Shirayuki dengan begitu cepat. Ada sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat besar di kuil itu. Sewaktu masih di panti asuhan, Rukia sering menyendiri dan menumpahkan semua ketakutan serta penyesalannya di bawah pohon sakura itu. Di bawah kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, ia menangis... seolah-olah kelopak bunga itu adalah perasaan Rukia yang terbang tanpa arah...

Rukia berlari masuk ke dalam kuil dan kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Terlihat di depan matanya sesosok pemuda yang sepertinya dikenalnya sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura itu. Rukia berjalan perlahan mendekati pemuda itu dan kemudian berhenti tepat di bawah pohon sakura itu.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo... aku... tidak bisa menolong Masaki-san... karena aku... Masaki-san... ditabrak oleh mobil itu..."

Angin berhembus pelan di antara kebisuan itu. Membuat dada Rukia sakit. Tapi ia tidak bisa lagi menyimpan semua itu sendirian...

"Aku selalu memandangmu dan Masaki-san yang hampir setiap hari melewati panti asuhan... kalian tertawa dan aku begitu iri pada kalian... kenapa... kenapa kalian bisa tertawa seperti itu...? suatu hari turun hujan yang begitu deras, kali ini Masaki-san melewati panti asuhan sendirian, tanpa dirimu... entah apa yang kulakukan, aku pun keluar panti dan menghampirinya..." ujar Rukia sambil menahan tangisnya. Ichigo tidak berbalik dan tetap diam.

Rukia kembali teringat akan peristiwa itu. Perasaan benci dan iri waktu itu kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hei..."

"Kenapa kau keluar rumah tanpa memakai payung?!"

"... mana anakmu?"

"Eh? Maksudmu Ichigo? Aku baru akan menjemputnya sekarang"

"Boneka kelinci yang lucu, siapa namamu gadis kecil?"

"Rukia"

"Senang bertemu denganmu Rukia, aku Masaki, sebaiknya Rukia-chan segera masuk ke dalam rumah nanti kau sakit"

"Aku benci padamu Masaki-san... kenapa kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu?!"

"Kenapa...? Rukia-chan dengarkan aku, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, apa yang membuatmu marah padaku, tapi dengarkan ini baik-baik. Meski harus kehilangan dunia yang sekarang, meski harus membuang kehidupan yang nyaman, meski takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, jika kita tetap bisa mengejar apa yang diinginkan, meskipun tahu betapa berat dan pedihnya kehilangan sesuatu, kita akan tetap menginginkannya... untuk itulah kita hidup... dan itulah yang dinamakan keteguhan yang sesungguhnya. Aku... sangat menginginkan kebahagian untuk anak-anakku, untuk Ichigo... makanya aku bisa tertawa seperti itu"

Terpaku dan terdiam. Rukia ingat saat Masaki mengatakan hal itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Melihat kenyataan bahwa ada orang seperti Masaki yang sangat menyayangi Ichigo, membuat Rukia ingin sedikit berharap. Apakah Hisana juga seperti Masaki?

"Baiklah... aku pergi dulu ya! Nanti aku akan kesini bersama Ichigo"

Apakah Hisana juga seperti Masaki? Karena terus berpikir seperti itu, Rukia tidak melihat mobil yang lewat telah menabrak Masaki. Meninggalkan luka dan ingatan mengerikan di bawah hujan, terlihat genangan darah berwarna merah mengalir...

"Aku tidak bisa mencegah kematian itu, seandainya saja... seandainya aku tidak menghadangnya... mungkin Masaki-san... Maafkan aku Ichigo..." ucap Rukia berulang kali meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Rukia tidak sanggup untuk mengangkat kepalanya sebelum Ichigo memaafkannya...

'PUK! PUK!'

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukia dengan lembut. Membuat hati Rukia menjadi tenang.

"Meski harus kehilangan dunia yang sekarang, meski harus membuang kehidupan yang nyaman, meski takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, jika kita tetap bisa mengejar apa yang diinginkan, meskipun tahu betapa berat dan pedihnya kehilangan sesuatu, kita akan tetap menginginkannya... untuk itulah kita hidup... dan itulah yang dinamakan keteguhan yang sesungguhnya. Sebenarnya itu kata-kata Ibu... Hahhahaha" tawa Ichigo kecil sambil menatap wajah Rukia yang berada di depannya dengan lembut. Kemudian, mengusap-usap kepala Rukia. Rukia terkejut dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Rukia pun menunduk sambil menahan senyumnya...

Akhirnya Ichigo tahu arti dari mimpinya selama ini. Mimpi itu adalah jeritan hati Rukia yang minta untuk segera ditolong olehnya. Untung saja Tatsuki memberi tahunya, sehingga Ichigo mengerti semuanya. Ichigo tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Karena keteguhan yang dimilikinya tidak diganggu oleh siapapun. Yaitu keteguhan untuk... melindungi dan mengobati luka di hati Rukia dengan benang yang bernama 'perasaan...'

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!"

Terdengar suara Inoue yang begitu nyaring sesaat sebelum Ichigo memasuki ruang klub. Ichigo pikir setelah kejadian di bawah pohon sakura 2 minggu yang lalu, Rukia bisa berubah menjadi gadis biasa yang normal dan manis, tapi sepertinya hal itu sangat mustahil untuk terjadi...

"Sekarang apa lagi yang kalian lakukan hah????!!!" teriak Ichigo begitu membuka pintu ruang klub.

"Tidak... itu... anu... Kurosaki-senpai... kue buatan Kuchiki-senpai enak sekali... makanya Orihime-senpai sampai berteriak... maaf..." jawab Hinamori takut-takut sambil bersembunyi di belakang Sado.

"Iya! Kue ini kuberi nama... 'Rukia and Usa-chan Present to Kurosaki!'" teriak Rukia sambil mengangkat kuenya tinggi-tinggi. Ichigo yang merasa salah dengar berwajah aneh.

"Ha? Coba kau ulangi bagian sesudah 'Rukia and Usa-chan Present'"

'BUK!'

"Kenapa kau memukulku Rukia?!"

"Selamat ulang tahun Ichigo" ucap Rukia pelan sambil menyerahkan kue itu di depan wajah Ichigo yang jatuh tersungkur. Wajah Ichigo seketika memerah melihat wajah mungil Rukia yang malu-malu menyerahkan kue untuknya.

"Ke... kenapa mukamu memerah bodoh! Ini idenya Usa-chan!" teriak Rukia sambil memukul wajah Ichigo.

"Hahaha... ramai ya..." ucap Hitsugaya sambil meminum teh dengan gaya melankolis di pojok ruangan.

"Awas kau Hitsugaya!"

"Jangan memarahi Hitsugaya! Jawab pertanyaanku?!"

"Mana aku tahu!!!"

"Hahahah... minum teh itu ternyata enak sekali yaaa..."

"Kurosaki-senpai... Kuchiki-senpai... hentikan..."

"Sado... siapkan kotak P3k yaa..."

"...."

Hari-hari seperti ini masih akan terus berlanjut. Walaupun keadaan masih seperti sebelumnya, tapi setidaknya... sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus disembunyikan...

"Karena... kau berada di atas perahu yang sama denganku... makanya mari kita sama-sama berjuang ya..."

.

.

.

-fin-

Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaa... seleeesai jugaaaaa!!!!

Hehhehehe... gimana? Apakah endingnya aneh? Maksud? Atau... terlalu maksain? Silahkan di review ya...

Oh ya, ucapan terimakasih aku berikan untuk kalian para pembaca yang telah setia membaca fic nggak jelas ini...

Selain itu untuk teman-temanku yang secara nggak sengaja telah menginspirasiku.

Jaa mata neee... di fic-ku yang lain lagiii (/--_--)/

5 december 2009

Baca juga karyaku yang kedua ya *promotion mode: on* XP

Fantasie Improptu (genre: tragedy and mystery. xIchixRukix)


End file.
